J'ai oublié
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonen ai. Arashi. SakurAiba. Pas le temps de résumer et pas d'idée non plus.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : J'ai oublié

Source : Arashi

Parring : SakurAiba

Résumé : Pas vraiment le temps de faire un résumé mes cours vont pas tarder à reprendre et faut que j'éteigne l'ordi. ^.^

Note : Désolé pour les fautes mais j'ai vérifié vraiment vite fait et la fin est vraiment rapide, désolé pour ça aussi.

J'ai oublié.

A l'autre bout de la salle, le regard concentré sur son journal, Sakurai essayait de ne pas le regarder faire l'idiot. Pourtant au moindre petit bruit son regard se détournait de sa lecture pour se poser sur son corps vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Et comme à chaque fois, il se sortait de ses maladresses sans une égratignure. Ce matin, les Arashi étaient venus juste des répétitions de danse et bien qu'il soit habituellement le plus lent, pour celle-ci Aiba avait plus de mal que lui. Heureusement qu'Ohno avait toujours était patient car tout les autres avaient abandonné l'idée de réussir à enseigner quelque chose à Aiba. Apparemment, il n'était dans une bonne journée. Lui qui n'était jamais fatigué avait l'air totalement ailleurs. Sûrement une mauvaise nuit. Soudain la voie d'Ohno s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Pause!

Tout le monde acquiesça bien que seul Aiba soit entrain de travailler. Inquiet, Sakurai alla prendre un café avant de l'emmener à son ami.

_ Ça va? T'as l'air fatigué.

_ J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. J'ai du trop réfléchir.

Rigolant à sa propre remarque Aiba essaya de rassurer Sakurai. Il avait vraiment passé sa nuit à réfléchir ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Mais l'objet de ses réflexion se trouvait juste devant lui, se qui l'embarrassait un peu.

_ Sho-chan?

_ Raconte-moi.

Il avait l'habitude de parler avec Sakurai quand il avait un problème alors il n'allait pas déroger à la règle aujourd'hui. Aiba commença à triturer ses doigts avant de commencer à parler.

_ Tu sais, j'crois que j'suis amoureux.

_ Mais c'est bien ça!

_ C'est un garçon.

Le silence s'abattit quelques secondes dans la conversation le temps que Sho intègre correctement l'information avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

_Et c'est grave?

_Pas vraiment mais comment je lui dis?

Penchant la tête sur le côté Sakurai commença à réfléchir à la question. Il était amoureux d'Aiba mais ce dernier était amoureux de quelqu'un autre. Devant cette

Constatation, Sakurai commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il devait lui dire avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui pique son amoureux.

_ Je devrais lui dire c'est ça? Je le savais! J'vais aller lui dire.

Le regard de Sakurai s'agrandit de surprise alors qu'Aiba quittait la conversation pour aller avouer ses sentiments. Le bras du rappeur des Arashi se leva toute seule pour aller attraper le bras de son camarade.

_Attends!

Se retournant doucement, Aiba posa son regard sur Sakurai attendant la suite sans qu'elle n'arrive.

_Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

_ Aiba, je...

Lui qui parlait si bien d'habitude n'arrivait pas à sortir une phrase correcte. Avalant difficilement sa salive avant de baisser le regard lâchant le bras d'Aiba au passage. Il se résignait. Il n'avait aucune chance.

_nan rien. Vas-y.

Acquiescant, Aiba se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Allez lui avouer, c'était marrant mais presque impossible à faire. Soupirant fortement il se laissa tomber contre la porte des vestiaires avant qu'Ohno n'apparaisse devant lui.

_ Un problème?

_Comment t'as avoué à Nino que tu l'aimais?

_ Je lui ai dis c'est tout.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Aiba fit comprendre à son leader que la réponse ne lui convenait pas. Une main apparue dans son champ de vision avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour se redresser.

_ C'est Sakurai, ne?

_ Comment tu le sais?

_ Ca se voit!

_ Alors il ne m'aime pas?

_Comment veux-tu qu'Oh-chan le sachant!

Arrivant par surprise Nino attrapa son amant par le bras avant de le tirer hors de la pièce. S'était quoi ça? Nino avait peur qu'il lui pique son chéri? Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas MatsuJun se diriger vers lui.

_ Aiba?

_ Wouah, tu m'as fait peur.

_ Sakurai se sentait pas bien, il est rentré chez lui. Tu devrais peut-être allé le voir.

_ Pourquoi moi?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jun avait qu'il ne réponde à sa question.

_ Parce que tu l'aimes bien sûr!

Surpris par la remarque de Matsumoto, Aiba ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de la refermer sans rien dire.

_ Je sais, c'est censé être un secret.

_ Faut que j'aille lui dire?

_ Faut que t'aille voir comment il va, ce que tu fais une fois chez lui ne me regarde pas.

_ Tu crois qu'il m'aime lui?

_ C'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Baissant la tête de désespoir, Aiba senti MatsuJun lui ébouriffé les cheveux avant qu'un rire ne lui échappe.

_Et toi tu m'aimes?

De nouveau le rire de Jun résonna dans la pièce alors qu'Aiba le regardait attendant la réponse.

_ J'ai bien un amoureux mais c'est pas toi.

_ C'est qui?

_ C'est pas Sakurai, c'est tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir.

Faisant une moue boudeuse, Aiba se décida enfin à prendre ses affaires avant se diriger chez Sakurai. Pendant tout le trajet, il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire en arrivant chez lui, mais il n'en toujours aucune idée une fois devant sa porte. Pourtant, il sonna après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se força à sourire bien qu'il soit quelque peu gêné.

_ Aiba? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_ Jun m'as dit que tu te sentais mal alors j'suis venue voir si ça allait.

Le regard toujours surpris Sakurai s'effaça afin de laisser rentrer son ami chez lui. Ne s'y attendant pas vraiment à avoir de la visite, Sho avait juste balancé ses affaires dans l'entrée sans y faire plus attention. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de ranger tout ça avant de proposer quelque chose à boire à son invité.

_ Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais plutôt aller t'allonger nan?

_ Je ... Ca va mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne veux pas m'inquiéter.

_ Non! J'étais pas vraiment malade j'ai juste été choqué quand tu m'as dis que tu étais amoureux.

_ N'essaye pas d'inventer d'excuse. Vas t'allonger!

Un énorme sourire ce dessina sur le visage de Sakurai alors qu'il se faisait pousser par Aiba jusqu'a sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakurai attrapa le bras de son invité afin de la faire tomber avec lui sur le lit.

_ Maintenant que t'es là, tu devrais te reposer aussi. T'arriveras peut-être mieux à dormir que cette nuit.

Les quelques minutes qui venaient de se dérouler avaient permis à Sakurai d'ouvrir les yeux et surtout de comprendre pourquoi Ninomiya lui avait dit qu'il était aveugle. Un sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres, le rappeur des Arashi regarda Aiba se caller un peu mieux à côté de lui sur le lit.

_ D'accord mais à condition que tu dormes aussi.

A peine Aiba avait-il prononcé ces mots que ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. S'installant un peu mieux sur son propre lit, Sakurai se calla sur le côté de façon à pouvoir regarder son amoureux dormir. Assez rapidement, le sommeil les emporta.

C'est quelques heures plus tard que Sakurai r'ouvrit les yeux les posant directement sur le visage beaucoup trop proche d'Aiba.

N'ayant aucune envie de s'en éloigner, Sakurai referma ses yeux laissant le souffle de son camarade le bercer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, un bras le maintenait contre un corps chaud alors que sa tête se perdait dans le cou de son voisin.

Sentant Sho bouger un peu contre lui, Aiba resserra ses bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'il ne s'échappe. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis quand se servant de lui comme peluche alors il n'avait pas l'intension de le laisser partir.

Sentant l'étreinte se resserrer autour de son corps Sakurai enfouit un peu plus sa tête au creux du cou de son amoureux respirant un peu plus son odeur.

_ Bien dormis?

_ Assez et toi?

_ Moui! T'es plus malade?

_ J'étais pas malade.

_ Alors pourquoi t'es rentré?

Se cachant un peu plus dans le cou d'Aiba, Sakurai refusa de répondre à la question. Cherchant le moyen de le garder un peu plus longtemps avec lui, le rappeur des Arashi leva la tête afin de regarder l'heure avant de se replonger dans son cocon de chaleur.

_ C'est tard, reste dormir ici. On ira au travail ensemble demain.

_ D'accord.

Baissant doucement la tête vers son camarade, Aiba déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reprendre sa position initiale comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De son côté Sakurai ne réagit pas plus, se resserrant contre le corps chaud d'Aiba sombrant rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil sonna, Sakurai eu un mal fou à sortir son bras de sous le corps de son invité pour l'éteindre correctement.

Le bruit énervant et les mouvements de sa peluche avait finit de réveiller Aiba lui laissant le loisir de regarder Sho se cacher sous la couette sans aucune envie de quitter son petit nid douillé. Ne pouvant s'empêché plus longtemps de rire Aiba fini de réveiller son amoureux qui lui lança un sourire tout endormie, adorable.

_ Vais préparer à manger, va prendre une douche.

Acquiesçant, Aiba alla prendre une douche rapide laissant Sakurai préparer le petit déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il le vit tellement concentré sur se qu'il faisait qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rester dans l'entré pour le regarder.

Une fois le repas prêt, Sakurai se retourna afin de voir où en était son invité et fut surpris de le voir dans l'entrée.

_Ca fait longtemps que t'es là?

_Je sais pas vraiment.

Le sourire de Sakurai lui répondit avant que ce dernier ne lui demande de s'asseoir. Sans oser se regarder dans les yeux, les deux Arashi mangèrent en silence avant de se préparer pour aller au studio de la johnny's.

Une fois que Sakurai eu finit de verrouiller sa porte, Aiba attrapa sa main pour ne plus la lâcher de tout le trajet. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent devant le reste du groupe. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de tous les membres alors que les deux derniers arrivant se dirigeait vers les vestiaires afin de se préparer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sakurai retira son T-shirt avant qu'Aiba ne l'attrape par la taille pour l'embrasser. Passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de son amoureux, il attendit que Sho entrouvre la bouche se qui arriva rapidement. Le baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à se qu'il se sépare à bout de souffle. Ils finirent de se préparer avant de rejoindre le reste de leur groupe afin de répéter.

Une fois dans la salle, Matsumoto attrapa Aiba par l'épaule l'attirant vers lui.

_ Alors tu lui as dit finalement?

Tournant un regard interrogateur vers son cadet, Aiba lui fit comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas la question.

_ Que tu l'aimais?

Posant son regard sur Sakurai qui rigolait de la tête en l'air d'Aiba avec Ohno et Nino, il se frappa le front avec sa main avant de prononcer devant l'hilarité génial.

_ Ah! J'ai oublié.

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et désolé pour la fin un peu rapide mais pendant les cours c'est pas simple de peaufiner ce genre de truc.

Chibi


End file.
